


Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, darcy once again falls into ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may come back to this fic and stage a meeting between Theodred and Darcy but for now it will remain a oneshot.</p></blockquote>





	Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine

There were times when Darcy forgot about the life she had before she had been thrown into a different dimension. Her past, the future that was starting, everything was a mixture of memories. Sometimes she couldn’t tell what was true or merely a figment of her imagination. At 20 her memories of the past 15 years before her life here were becoming a blur. The only thing that she can vividly recall was her first parents. Her internship with Jane Foster when she began high school. Oh and Thor. Though as time passes the only thing she can recall was a sunny grin and blond hair.

Darcy remembers going with Jane to explore some dimensional rift in a cave down somewhere in Canada. She remembers the panicked glances they shared when the stalagmites glowed and began to fall from the ceilings. The most important detail was that Jane had shoved Darcy away from a fast-approaching pointed rock and into the center of the portal.

She remembers waking up with a throbbing head and with Jane nowhere in sight. She remembers getting up on unsteady feet and walking around calling out to her boss. She remembers the fear that set it when it grew dark and cold and still no Jane. She remembers crying when snarling and ripping can be heard closest to the only light source that was found days after being lost in a cave. She remembers the horror from seeing a pack of black creatures hunched over tearing apart a still living man as he screamed from pain. She remembers how she covered her mouth to muffle herself before those things could find her and eat her like the man. 

Only the stifling of her ragged cry came too late as one of the creatures turned towards the direction she was at and began to sniff curiously. Blood covered the lower half of his face. And pointed teeth laid behind a grimacing smile as it found her.

The creature had taken off towards her with a screeching cry and a black dagger in the clawed hands. 

Darcy remembers the screech of terror she emitted as well as the sinking feeling that she was going to die. No ipods. No Johnny Trevors to take her to the dance. No Dr. Janey who took her on for the summer internship. No mom.

She is not ashamed to admit that she had soiled herself, cried and cowered before that creature.

However, despite her feelings Darcy wasn’t killed that day.

A handsome man, though that might biased considering he just decapitated the creature’s pack before turning to the only one left.

Handsome man did not come alone but with a troop of his own and they easily destroyed the abominations. During their fight Darcy had pushed herself back into the cave, wary of the man who bared the Silver Swan emblem on his shirt.

It as only until the man removed his helmet and knelt down in a nonthreatening manner that Darcy moved towards him.

And Darcy remembers that defining moment when the large hands engulfed her child-like ones and took her to safety.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darcy’s mouth twists into a frown as she struggles to figure out how she got into this predicament.

As if sensing her thoughts, her soon-to-be good sister (funny word for sister-in-law) Lothiriel, comes back without the elaborate green dress in hand. 

The youngest child of Imrahil was one of the most beautiful women that Darcy’s had the pleasure to be raised with. With long, black glossy hair and green eyes with a tall slim figure Lothiriel was the person who Darcy wanted to be when she was younger. It didn’t help that she was kind as she was beautiful and much more approachable than the Queen of Gondor.

“You aren’t feeling ill are you?” Lothiriel moves her hand to feel Darcy’s forehead as a delicate line furrows on her face.

“No, mother.” Darcy had muttered as she tried to move away from Lothiriel’s grip. She ignored the scolding look her sister gave her. How a woman her junior managed to intimidate her with a single glance, Darcy will never know.

“Hush, you little brat.” Lothiriel flicked her nose gently and giggled when Darcy wrinkled her nose.

“You’re the little brat, Lothi.” Now it is Lothiriel who gives a look of distaste.

She flips her dark hair. “I am a woman grown, Darcy. I will not stand being called Lothi anymore.” Lothiriel had proclaimed.

Her look of exasperation took Darcy’s mind away from what was to come and made her smile for the first time since the announcement.

“Oh? I seem to recall you enjoying being called Lothi by Eomer.” She had teased. 

Darcy swiftly moved when a flustered Lothiriel tosses the dress at her. She does catch it when she notices the horrified look on her sister’s face.

“How do you know about that?” 

“What about Eomer sneaking into our Moon Gardens?” Darcy smirked. “Who do you think bribed our guards to look the other way?”

Lothiriel’s face paled even further and sweat seemed to break out on her face. Darcy, sensing the fears of her sister, took her hands in her own.

“Be still, my sweet sister. Word will not get to father about this.” The virtue of a woman was placed on such a high pedestal that a mere unchaperoned meeting between man and woman caused scandal.

“Father.” As the youngest, Lothiriel had the highest expectations placed on her. Father had expected only the best from the only physical reminder of his wife, Theodosia. It was a heavy burden that was placed on such slim shoulders. 

“Do not worry about this. In a few days, we will be at your wedding! Father will rejoice.” Darcy said with false cheer. 

For Lothiriel wasn’t the only one to marry that day.

“Perhaps,” The youngest of Imrahil’s daughter’s began tentatively, “you should heed your own counsel and not worry.”

Darcy’s smile faded a bit.

“It’s not the same, Lothi.” She said in her gentlest tone. “You are marrying for love.”

How fate worked! With Darcy as the eldest daughter of Imrahil, Lothiriel was free to choose who she wanted to marry! Granted the man must have noble blood, but she still had a choice. Whereas, Darcy had to marry whomever was pointed to by their father.

“Eomer says that Theodred is a kind man.” Lothiriel reassured her sister.

Unlike her sister, Lothiriel had no fear of the yet-to-be seen man who was to wed her sister. The way Eomer’s face shined when they spoke of the King of Rohan assuaged her of her fears. For how can her beloved love someone who was a monster? Lady Eowyn, when she wasn’t with Faramir, also spoke warmly of her cousin.

The two Rohirrims were honorable and trustworthy enough that Lothiriel’s probing when no further than their words. 

Now if only her sister would listen!

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this fic and stage a meeting between Theodred and Darcy but for now it will remain a oneshot.


End file.
